


Smooth Moves

by RinAngel



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Eavesdropping, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAngel/pseuds/RinAngel
Summary: Chan thinks that the most awkward thing about having a roommate is secretly harboring dirty thoughts about them— until Minho ups the ante by letting Chan hear him describe how bangable he is. Things will never be the same…(Written for a prompt challenge: Awkward domesticity / "You didn't see that".)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 194
Collections: June 2020 Prompt Week





	Smooth Moves

Woojin thought Chan was being sort of a creep by being so nice to his roommate, which Chan found to be some weird, circular logic. “It’s creepy to be nice? That’s a new one. Explain.”

“The problem is that you’re only being nice to him because you think he’s attractive,” Woojin had lectured, watching Chan slice and box the sushi rolls he was stealing. It was all part of the coworker code of honor— Woojin kept quiet about the occasional lifted meal, Chan kept quiet about Woojin sneaking out during the afternoon lull to see his girlfriend. “You’re being nice to him in the hopes that he’ll let you fuck him. Or that he’ll fuck you. I don’t know what you’re into. Both equally creepy.”

“That is—  _ so _ not true. I’m nice to him because I’m nice. Not every man has a one-track mind like you. Besides, I need to live with Minho for the rest of the year, and if I date him and we break up, that’ll ruin  _ everything.  _ We’re both a little bit awkward. _ ” _ Chan was terrible at dating, and worse at break-ups, so he was prepared to keep things platonic and admire Lee Minho in silence… occasionally spoiling him with stolen sushi. “All right, we can finish talking about how creepy I am tomorrow. I’m out for the night.”

Woojin had smirked at him. “All right, see you tomorrow, man. Enjoy your night off with your cutie pie roommate.”

(Ugh, he really just…  _ shouldn’t _ tell Woojin things.  _ Fucking _ Woojin.)

Their university-assigned apartment was small for two people— a cramped living room area, a modest kitchenette, two tiny bedrooms with a bathroom between them. For the most part, Minho was in his room when he was home, studying or talking online with his gaming friends. Like usual, the door was closed, so Chan set the takeout bag on the table before going to knock. Just before his knuckles made contact, though, Minho let out that cute little laugh of his on the other side of the door, and it froze Chan in place.

“...don’t even joke about that! Hyunjin, you have guys falling over their feet to get to you— Chan is the  _ only _ guy that I’ve liked in all three years I’ve been here.” His voice was muffled through the wall, and that had to explain why Chan was mishearing him so badly. Or so he thought, until Minho went on defensively, “The housing office even put us together as roommates. This is fate. I won’t have you interfering.” Another pause, another deadly giggle.  _ “Isn’t he,  _ though? The best part is, you’d never be able to tell, but  _ he has abs. _ He does a lot of walking around the place shirtless before class. Not bad.”

Chan was on the verge of hyperventilating until he heard that last bit.  _ Not bad? Lee Minho, why in the world are your standards so low?  _ What Chan had was a poor excuse for a six-pack; he no longer had any time to go to the gym, between full-time studying and part-time restaurant work.

“I’m  _ going _ to make a move. I just haven’t decided when. Or how,” Minho went on, and Chan heard the distinctive  _ thud _ of a textbook being slammed closed. “Maybe, like, the day before we move out. Just in case things go shitty. Plus also, by that point I’ll probably have a really good read on him!”

Chan’s heart began to race. This was too much. This had to be a joke. Minho must have heard him come home, and now he was fucking with him. The thought made him laugh, and he was about to call his roommate out— before the bedroom door abruptly swung inward, nearly causing Chan to fall forward into Minho himself. His roommate’s smile fell immediately, eyes going wide in horror as they came face-to-face— and he spoke quickly into the phone that he still held to his ear, “Hyunjin, I gotta go. I’ll text you later.”

Fuck, words were hard. Chan felt like he had a something lodged in his throat, so there was an awkward two-second period of silent eye contact that just made everything worse. “Sorry. I was just gonna tell you, I brought sushi home from work. You don’t have to get off the phone. It’s fine. I’ll wait for you,” Chan suddenly babbled, once he found his tongue.

“How much of that did you hear?” Minho wasn’t smiling, which was a rarity, as far as Chan could tell; it gave his face a stoic sort of severity, unfamiliar but still devastatingly handsome, despite the nervous flush of his cheeks.  _ What’s better? Tell the truth, or tell him I didn’t hear a thing to save his feelings? Oh, he’d figure that out, though… _ Clearly, Chan’s long moment of deliberation gave everything away anyway, and Minho groaned, his head dropping into his hands.  _ “Fuck.” _

“Do you still want to come eat?”

“Can you give me, like, five minutes? I just need to sit here and pray for the floor to swallow me up for a little bit. Then maybe I’ll join you.” Minho sank back into his desk chair, looking pale. Chan figured he wouldn’t argue. Instead, he closed the door gently, went back into the kitchen, and set the table while he focused on not having an aneurysm. Not dating Minho had seemed  _ easy, _ until he learned that Minho  _ wanted to date him, too. Now _ what was he supposed to do?!

The sound of Minho’s bedroom door closing once again made Chan jump. “You’re really waiting on me to come out and eat with you?” he asked in clear disbelief. He didn’t seem  _ upset, _ at least, just flustered and a little bit dazed. Like he was expecting to wake up from this nightmare any second.

“Well, yeah. I like eating with you,” Chan said simply, taking a seat at last. “The inari sushi is all for you. I had to stuff a ton of them this afternoon, I don’t think I could bear to eat one, but I know they’re your favorite.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Minho opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water for each of them before sitting down— and was the only one to remember napkins, as usual. It was so much like a typical night, except that Minho wasn’t subtle about avoiding direct eye contact with his roommate. “How, uh… was your day?” Minho asked half a second later. Like always, except  _ not. _ His hands weren’t usually trembling as he struggled to pull apart his chopsticks. “Was work slow? Seems like you’re home early.”

“Oh, yeah, the boss only needs one person on for Sunday nights because business is so slow. I gave it to Woojin this week, he needs the extra money.” Chan shrugged, avoiding Minho’s gaze now himself. Maybe they  _ wouldn’t _ date, maybe things would just be awkward until the end of time. “How about you? Oh, did you get that assignment done that you were stressing about?”

“Oh, I ended up just copying off of Hyunjin. It was a calculus assignment, so… yeah.”

“Is Hyunjin, uh… good at stuff like that?” Chan had met Hyunjin a handful of times, just like the rest of Minho’s friends, but he couldn’t remember many details except he was kind of tall, handsome… oh, and apparently,  _ he _ had a thing for Chan, too, unless this was some weird joke, which Chan  _ hadn’t _ ruled out— 

_ “Chan hyung.” _ Minho sounded annoyed, and when Chan blinked, he realized it was  _ probably _ because Minho had answered him, asked another question, and was waiting on an answer himself. “Look— I’m sorry I’m a dumbass, all right? If it makes you feel uncomfortable to have me here, I can move out. I didn’t have any intentions of making a move on you, but I understand if I’ve fucked everything up.”

Chan shook his head quickly, smiling slightly despite everything. It wasn’t that he was  _ happy _ to see Minho embarrassed, but it was a pretty damn funny coincidence. “You don’t have to move out. I’m honestly just trying to digest the fact that you apparently like looking at me without a shirt on.”

“You weren’t supposed to hear that!” Minho groaned, clasping his hands in front of him like he was praying and resting his forehead against them. “Hyung, quit teasing me, I’m going to  _ die.” _

“But you didn’t let me finish!” Chan protested, a grin tugging at his lips. “Not twenty minutes ago, I was slicing up these delicious stolen sushi rolls in the kitchen at work, and Woojin was telling me that I’m too nice to you, I’m too obvious about my crush, and I’m going to creep you out.”

“What?” Minho met his eyes again suddenly, blinking dimly, like it’d gone  _ somewhere _ over his head. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Not at all!” Chan vowed. “About Woojin teasing me. About— about liking you. Like, a lot. I wasn’t going to make a move, either, but—”

“Seriously?” Minho was smiling this time, nearly laughing in fact. “We’re both that stupid?  _ Chan hyung—” _

“Does that make us a good match, do you think?” Despite everything, Chan saw the opening for the pick-up line, and… well, cheesy pick-up lines were one of this favorite things in the whole world. He couldn’t  _ not _ do it.

“That makes us an  _ inefficient _ match!” Still, if nothing else, Minho was more relaxed now. He sat up straighter, and for the first time in awhile, snatched a piece of sushi out of the takeout platter. “Did you consider that dating your roommate is a bad idea?”

“I did consider that. But did  _ you _ consider that we might be great for each other?”

“Also a possibility,” Minho agreed, chuckling. “How about this, then: let’s move slow. Like, inhumanly slow. And if things start to get weird, we can back up and return to being purely platonic roommates.”

“Can we really?”

“Fuck, I don’t know. But we can try. I mean… I want to try.” Minho’s cheeks were still glowing pink as he lowered his eyes to his plate, and a smile played on his lips as he added innocuously, “By the way, I don’t think it’s creepy that you’re nice to me! Keep bringing me food, and I can see this relationship lasting for a really long time!”

(Maybe Chan had lied about them both being awkward after all— that was  _ pretty _ fucking smooth.)


End file.
